1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, in particular a locking mechanism for an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are typically comprised of male and female receptacles that each contain a plurality of electrical contacts that are mated together. Electrical connectors can be subjected to shock or vibrational forces that separate the contacts. For this reason, many electrical connectors have some type of fastening means to maintain the receptacles in the mated position.
One type of electrical connector fastening means, is a looped shaped spring clip that is pressed into a corresponding notch in the housing of the opposite receptacle. The clip is typically rotated and snapped into place after the connectors are mated together. Spring clips are relatively fragile and are susceptible to failure at high shock or vibration loads.
Another common type of connector fastener is a screw assembly that includes a pair of screws mounted to one of the receptacles, that are screwed into corresponding threaded apertures located in the other mating receptacle. Although more rugged than a spring clip fastener, the screws increase the amount of time required to mate and unplug the connector. Additionally, threaded fasteners are still susceptible to failure under relatively high shock loads. It would be desirable to have a locking mechanism that was strong and can be readily engaged and disengaged.